Lost Soul's
by Blue Moonshine123
Summary: A little kit is born and is ripped from the clan. But when she returns, she finds out that something happened when she was gone, and as shes starts to find out what it is cats from the clan start disappearing and getting replaced by other cats. She finds herself cornered. Then She unleashes something that should have never gotten loose. first fanfic ever no flames pls.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Sorry I posted Chapter 1 first but it toke me a while to write this. But here it is, and chapter 2 will be posted soon.**

"Scar what are we doing all the way out here anyways." A white she-cat with red eyes complained.

"Ah Princesses, my beautiful mate, you do deserve an explanation."Scar says with a grin.

"When we cross this road, we will be in clan territory, from there our plan can set into action and if all else fails, we always have our…secret weapon. Scar yowled for all the cats around him to hear.

"What if they find us?" A yellow tom with black lines on both sides of his face asked.

"Then we kill them." Scar roars with cats cheering around him.

With that all the cats crossed the road.

"Everything's going just as planed." Scar mumbled.

Right as the cats where staring to scatter Scar shouted,"Find which clan fits you best."

"And then ThunderClan will pay for what they did." Scar thought with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author Notes: _**

**_Hey guys I just like to say I got chapter 2 done, I'm just editing it, but it should be out soon. Also I'm going to post the Allegiances and for that I need OC so please send this: _**

**_Name:_**

**_Rank:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Appreance:_**

**_History:_**

**_Mate:_**

**_Kits:_**

**_Clan:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Finally I would like to say there's a poll up on my page for my new story and only one person answered and I would like more people to answer so please check that out. I need this as soon a possible or I going to have to make some. Thanks!_**

-Blue Moonlight123**_ Date: April 29,2013 _**

Chapter 1

Silverfur's P.O.V.

"We must find food or our kits will die" I said

"I know but your too weak to hunt" sunlight complained

"But our kit …" "Then you will die either way" He screeched cutting me off

"I'm going out to hunt and ill bring back any prey I find to you, but stay here you need to rest" he said giving into her hurt expression

"I guess it will have to do for now" I said with a sigh

As he disappeared into the trees I couldn't help but smile a little. I'll show him that I can catch my own prey. I thought

Soon making my mind up, I stood up from my nest and walk the opposite direction sunlight went. As I looked around I saw a lot of tall oak trees with thick bushy green leaves with dew covered grass beneath my feet and soon the sweet smell of honey suckles hit my nose.

I can't believe I forgot how beautiful the forest was even during the drought. I thought getting lost in memory until the sudden smell of mouse hit my nose.

Soon after stalking it I pounced on it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. That's the first mouse I've seen in moons I thought as I ate every last bit down to the bone and thanked Starclan for its life.

As I went to go burry the remains I felt a sharp pain go through my belly. Ono why do the kits have to come now I thought wile quickly grabbing a stick and a mossy spot to lay on. It's a good thing I helped at the last kitting so I know what to do. I thought until another wave of pain shot through me.

What felt like moons of kitting I was finally done with three healthy female kits.

"Silverfur, Silverfur where are you" I heard sunlight call in the distance.

"Over here" I called back.

As sunlight padded over here he froze when he saw three kits snuggling agents my belly.

"Are these" he said.

"Yes these are our kits" I said cheerfully.

"What are their names" He finally said after thinking things through.

"This is Icekit, Silentkit, and Gemkit" I said pointing to each kit as I spoke.

AN

I know how many errors are still in the story but im going to post this and a few other chapters and then will go back and fix all errors and maybe make it into a huge chapter plz no flames and this is my first fanfic please be nice R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**Velvetpaw: Well let's start off with saying it has been a while and it's all my fault don't blame blue I'm her editor and school and a bunch of other things came up and me being maybe a tiny lot of lazy but just know if all goes well updates will happen every 3 days or so x3 any who enjoy chapter 2.**  
"It's time we move the kits to the nursery" Silverfur spoke up.  
"Yes but there's only the two of us and all the other cats are too sick to help out" Sunlight said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
"I'll take Silentkit" she offered.  
"And I will take Icekit, I hope Gemkit will be fine by herself for now" Sunlight whispered with sorrow laced in his voice.  
"She'll be fine" Silverfur said.  
Minutes after they left Gemkit woke up to see a giant, wet, black nose in front of her.  
Gemkit Squeaks as the dog picked her up by the scurf and took her to 'what she assumed was' its twolegs. As the dog put her down, the twoleg picked her up and took her toward a giant, silver, stinky monster.  
"Sunlight, she gone, my kit, she gone. There's Dog scent everywhere, she's gone, someone help, she's gone" Silverfur panicky yowled out.

Gemkit opens her eyes to see a bundle kits and 'what seems to be' there mother in front of her.  
"Who are you, where's my mother" Gemkit asked while looking around bewilder.  
"I am your mother, Aurora" Chloe said.  
"Aurora? Who's Aurora" Gemkit asked.  
"You're silly" she answered.  
"No I'm not I'm Aurora if that's what you think" Gemkit yowled.  
"Where did you get that silliness from, you must have been dreaming" Chloe said.  
Gemkit looks around to that she was trapped in a box.  
"No your wrong my mother is Silverfur, my dad is Sunlight, I have two sisters named Icekit and Silentkit". Gemkit yelled fear now striking her heart.  
"Ok fine, Aurora, You are who you say you are but, your mother abandoned you" Chloe hissed clearly tiered of the ongoing argument.  
"No, she didn't, her and daddy could only carry my sisters so they were probably coming back for me" Gemkit screeched.  
"Are you sure because I checked the surrounding area there hasn't been a cat there for days" Chloe meowed at last (clearly lying).  
Gemkit then took off and hid under a soft thing, that can't be true can it, I always thought they loved me but if Chloe's right then they never did attempt to come back for me, Gemkit thought. She began whimpering and cried herself to sleep

**Blue Moonight123: So here's chapter 2, you can blame Velvetpaw now. Also if you look on chapter 1, you can see I need OCs so please send me some. Thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
